


Bring Me A Dream

by Sakuraiai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Anal Sex, Cabins, Halloween, Love, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rituals, Shabbat | Sabbath | Sabt, Spells & Enchantments, Suicidal Thoughts, Wishes, Witch Castiel, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Castiel has always been alone.As a true witch, he has never made any friends or had any lovers.But its Sabbath and he has a yearly ritual to uphold.Maybe he can ask for a loving companion this year. Maybe his companion can be the man he has been dreaming about since he was little?Will the God's answer his prayers?





	Bring Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For my darling Imaginative_Wandering!  
> Thank you for always being there, this is all for you.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning!  
> Castiel has suicidal thoughts in the beginning, please skip to 'His car rolled over the hills' if you don't like!
> 
> Also, apologies for any wiccan's who read this, I mean no disrespect and I pray I haven't insulted any of you!

The air whistled passed as Castiel leaned forward at the edge of the cliff, gazing down at the foaming water underneath. The air was tumulus, the wind whipping his short and curly bed headed hair as he looked down at the waves crashing against the rocks.

_If I lean any further I could topple right over._

It was just a little few meters, the wind whipping around him and encircling him, pushing him from all around, as if urging him to jump. It would be so easy, the water looked cold, but he could just go, just…let go. The waves were crashing so loud, thunderous and beautiful to see how they slammed against the cliff walls. Nobody would miss him; no one even knew he was out there. He could just jump, end it all here. 

Someone would probably come looking, only because he’d no longer be doing his job, not because they cared, or because he mattered.

Castiel shrugged the lapels of his tanned trench coat tighter around his body, sinking his chin into the neck opening to block out the setting sun. The blustery breeze seeped into his legs as he sat on a cold rock, breathing in the salty marine air. He just needed a moment.

The sun shone bright, heating his back, but it didn’t warm him very much. He was just tired, so tired of everything, of being here, of being alone, of being lonely. Everyone around him was with someone, had a family, and had someone to call their own.

Castiel had nothing.

It had been this way since the very beginning of his life. Ever since he was little he had to hide himself away, the last of the true witches in the realm, he needed to hide his powers, keep his friends and family at an arms’ length. Maybe he had gotten _too_ good at hiding.

Life seemed to be moving on swimmingly around him, without him. He observed the world like a shadow, locked away in some morbid fairy tale tower, watching the world as it ignored him. He had the power to make people pay attention to him, to worship him as a god, but it wasn’t the same as having someone actually care about you.

He desired that.

He stood slowly; feet precariously balance on the rocky edge, taking one last look down to the deep and bitter end. But then he turned around and made his way back over the pebbled rocky path and over the grass and to the graveled parking area. He sighed as he saw his Lincoln sitting pretty, all alone, just like he was. He opened his car door and sat inside. Taking a look over the edge, he grimaced at the thought of driving over it, but instead reversed and headed out of the park side and to the cabin in the woods he called home.

His car rolled over hills and mountains until he reached his small cabin hidden in a beautiful meadow like preserve. It was circled with mushrooms, and warded with protective sigils and barriers to ward off any unwanted evil. It was the last day of October, and the sun was starting to set in the horizon. It was time for Castiel to prepare for Sabbath.

There were a few wild animals tottering about here and there, getting ready for their night time retreats. But nothing and no one dangerous would be able to get into his private home. So he was able to relax a bit. Castiel was torn, in one way, he loved his little home. The solitude was nice, the meadow in the summer was beautiful and the snow in the wintertime was gorgeous. But then again, he was the only one here to appreciate it – other than the animals that lived in the forest. He really did wish he had someone to share these lovely moments with.

But, aside from the beautiful cold, the winter bought along with it the cold, and Castiel’s solitude always ache the most in his heart at this time of the year. He always wanted to hide away, crawl into a hole and just never come out. He was always the outsider, the rebel, the dangerous one.

Always alone, even in a crowd.

The winter brought along with it the silence, no animals, other than his cat in his little cabin in the woods. He sighed as he walked through the clearing, feeling his magic slide into place around him, welcoming him, and he stood on the soft carpet of grass.

Speaking of his cat.

“Alfie, come on little kitty,” he called, turning to head for the cabin. He knew his cat wouldn’t have gone too far from the path. But Alfie had been gone for three whole days now. And Castiel was starting to worry.

He never went away for longer than a day or two.

Maybe he too had gotten enough of Castiel and had taken off for better pastures. Just like everyone else. Hell, even Castiel’s imaginary friend had left him – sure he had been a teenager at the time and his imaginary friend was only ever present in his dreams – with no friends and no school to go to, all he had was his animal friends and his Dean. Though, sometimes, in the middle of the night, when he was desperate and lonely, his dreams about his Dean would sway, filling him with thoughts of a man much older, much rougher and much more beautiful before it dissolved into a mist as he released.

The only thing he ever remembered about his only lover was the beautiful forest green eyes Castiel had given him, and his name; _Dean_. Oh Dean. He wasn't ever going to be able to forget Dean. There had been many fantasies Castiel had had of his Dean throughout his adolescent years. Dean was the reason he found out he preferred the same sex to the opposite. He had romanticised his Dean and couldn’t let go of him completely. 

Dean was everything Castiel wasn’t. He was the sun, beautiful and wonderful, while Castiel was the moon. He had gorgeous blonde hair that Cas could run his hands through, beautiful green eyes, bright and all sorts of shades of the forest he called home, Dean was tanned and with freckles from having been in the sun – where he belonged, where he looked the most beautiful – and his smile would make Castiel melt.

Castiel chuckled dryly. How pathetic.

“Alfie!” Castiel called out, “Where are you?”

Through the trees a grey Norwegian forest cat flashed passed him and into the cabin through the cat flap. Castiel sighed, opening the door, and walked into his home. At least Alfie was out there having fun. Probably getting into all sorts of trouble with a bear.

Castiel switched on a few lights – liking to do things the old fashioned way rather than use his magic, he didn’t want to get into any bad habits when he was alone – and spied his cat rubbing up against the table leg, gazing up at Castiel as if to demand for food now. Castiel shook his head, walking to the kitchen and manually – as he liked to call it – getting the cat bowl out and pilling it with food and water.

There was a time when Castiel loved his powers, but nowadays, he denied the very magic that coursed through him. When he had been young, many people had flocked to him, seeing his pale sun kissed skin, dark hair and true blue eyes, gushing at his angelic features. But after a while of staying with him, they all sensed the strangeness he kept underneath. Always giving him a face that told them there was something not quite right about the angelic child.

Many had called him a freak to his face.

Castiel shook his head; there was no need to think about those times. There was a good reason he was here, in the middle of the woods. He shrugged his coat off, peered out through the kitchen doors and and tossed it onto the chair, it landed neatly with his magic.

Alfie, however, didn’t seem at all interested in the food Castiel had laid out for him. Instead pawing at Castiel, climbing up until his front paws were at Castiel’s thighs, wanting to climb up him. The witch sighed, picking up his cat and running his fingers through Alfie’s short dark fur. “So you’re not hungry huh? Probably because you’ve been hunting fish with that bear friend of yours,”

Alfie purred, butting his head to Castiel’s chin, snuggling close and stretching for more runs. Castiel rolled his eyes but pulled out a dining chair, settling down on it. He turned Alfie on his lap and rubbed his tummy for a few moments, listening to him purr blissfully.

“Alright, then, we’ve got to get ready now,” Castiel said, lifting Alfie up. The cat hissed, not liking that his petting time was cut short, and vaulted off Castiel’s lap and onto the ground. Castiel patted Alfie’s head, promising him more petting time later, and turned to the kitchen cupboards. Opening them, he started to get everything he needed.

He lived alone, so there was no need for him to worry about guests and the like. So he went to his second bedroom – something he now knew was a pointless endeavour, but he was glad he had it. After all, it gave him the opportunity to do something like this in a nice wide open space – and set up a casting circle with black ink. He got a few candles and set up an altar. He made sure to check he had all the items he needed for tonight.

He had gone to the stores in the city over the weekend, noticing all of the Halloween decorations framing the entire city. He sighed, if he lived in the city, he would most definitely have done the same. Decorating his house for those adorable little dressed up trick or treaters.

When he had been in college, he and his roommate Sam had made elaborate preparations in their small house they shared. They had dressed up and scared all of little children that came to the door. Castiel had always used a few magic spells and tricks up his sleeves to make the night a little more special. Something that seemed cool to the little kids, but wouldn’t be speculated by the adults.

When he was a young child, he had never had a chance to go trick or treating with the other kids, his family had always wanted him to help with the Sabbath rituals. He had refused his family once when he was a teenager, and he still regretted that decision still today. He hated the way his family had looked at him, the hurt as they let him walk his own path.

But Castiel had wanted to be normal; he had wanted to feel like everyone else had. But he had been stupid. Magic was who he was. It was what made him, him. Without magic, Castiel was nothing.

Tonight, much like every Sabbath, he would pray, offering once last plea to the universe, that it accept him, help him, give him what he desired. But he knew his life was this way, lonely, solitary.

Castiel finished preparing the room and then stood up. Sabbath rituals required for him to strip, so he did so, shivering in the cool air as he took off his shirt and shoes, followed by his jeans and underwear. He headed for the bedroom, throwing his clothes in the hamper, and headed for the bathroom.

He needed to be clean.

Filling his claw foot tub with hot water, he reached for a bottle of bath oils and poured them in. Once the tub filled, he checked the temperature and smiled when it was just perfect – however he had used his magic to help keep the water steaming. Getting into the tub, he let out a groan as the water enveloped him, rising a little in his wake. It relaxed him as he sat back against the warm tub.

He let his mind water, tonight was the time to remember loved ones, those who had gone. It was his new year, when he was ready to take on a new leaf. Castiel hoped this New Year would give him what he so desired, to not be lonely anymore.

He inhaled the sweet scent of the bath oils, counting to four, holding his breath for seven, and exhaling, taking deep breaths as he let the wispy magic that surrounded this time of year wash over him.

Once he deemed himself clean and ready, he pulled the plug and climbed out of the bath. Dragging a towel over his body, he slipped into a robe, tying the belt around his waist. He quickly made his way to the kitchen once again, reaching for the dish he had set that morning with bread, and opened the refrigerator for some cider. Getting a goblet, he poured the cider into it and took both items with him to the second bedroom. He spotted Alfie following him, a jade necklace in his mouth, leaping onto the mattress and ready to watch Castiel as he worked.

Castiel took the necklace from Alfie’s maw, patting him on his head dutifully in thanks, and placed the items into their rightful places on the altar. He untied the sash around his robe and shrugged the material off his body. Naked, with a slight sheen of scented oil from the bath, he smiled as the cool air caused him to shiver. He laid his robe at the edge of the bed and returned to the circle.

He took the necklace from the pedestal altar and wore it around his neck; it rested just under his throat, cold to the touch. But he would heat up soon, as would he. Alfie settled next to Castiel, placing something on his lap. Looking down, Castiel saw an ornate ring and smiled.

“Thank you,” he smiled, patting his cat on its furry head once again. Alfie most definitely had taken it from him, only to give it back to him so he could be petted again. The ring had been Castiel’s fathers, though Castiel didn’t remember him, his brothers had told him stories about what a kind – and odd – man their father had been. The memory of his family made him smile, and his heart ache.

He looked over the items in his alter, making sure he had everything. There was a pile of red apples, a small pumpkin and red and yellow marigolds – all the making of autumn. He lit the four candles on the altar, letting the warm glow take over the room; two large white ones for the God and Goddess, a black candle for the south and a red candle for his spell. He had gotten so used to doing this; it was almost second nature for him now. He lit the remaining candles, filled with incense and the smaller candle in the clay pot. He had a knife – which had a pentacle on its hilt – and his dulled ceremonial dagger in his hands.

He closed his eyes, taking in a few more deep breaths as he drew in the power of his surroundings. He was quick to move the items as they needed to be moved, getting into the ritual like clockwork. He moved with ease, meditating and drawing in the energy and magic that spun in the air.

A small bubble of light appeared at the centre of his chest, sparkling and expanding out until it filled his circle. He chanted his spell, his prayer, getting the quill he had placed on the altar and dipping it into the ink. He wrote a single word on a slip of paper; loneliness.

He knew his life would improve if he could only remove this awful feeling from his heart. Selfish as it may be, he knew it would only eat away at him if he continued this way. He needed to be rid of this feeling, he needed to feel content. If he did, then he could better serve to all in his lifetime.

Though he knew he was never truly alone – on one ever really was. He folded the paper in half and dipped it into the flame before him in the clay pot, watching as it blazed and burned. He continued to chant as he sliced through the apple, taking a bite of the bitter sweet fruit. He wiped his hands with a cloth and focused on the red candle next. Taking in a deep breath, he picked it up and, with his ceremonial dagger; he inscribed the wax with a heart. He set the dagger down and held the candle in both hands. Taking in a few breaths, he let the magic surrounding him focus onto the candle, onto his spell, his desires flowing through him.

Sharing the flame with the other white candles, he watched as the flames came to life, growing bigger and brighter. He continued to chant his spell. He set the candle back on the holder in the centre of the altar and meditated his magic onto it. Letting it flow over his body, from his palms, up his arms, and through his body, to be released onto the ground through him. He opened his eyes and reached for the bread, taking a bite and savouring the sweetness, washing it down with the sweet cider.

Once his chant was finished, he moved around the circle, retrieving each item and thanking the elements as he did so. Extinguishing the candles, giving them too thanks, and leaving the red candle to burn until it whickered down.

Exhausted, he placed the items on the altar and motioned for Alfie to follow him to his bedroom and fell onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

Castiel woke up with a start, the remnants of a beautiful dream filled with forest green eyes and a toe curling kiss, to the sound of his front door being banged on from the outside. With a groan, Castiel stood, looking up through the dawn morning light coming through the window. He winced, stretching and groaning at who thought it would be best to visit him so early in the morning.

He slipped out of bed, quickly sliding into a pair of pyjamas and a shirt from the hamper and headed for the door.  He wrenched it open, expecting it to be some hiker or someone lost. He never did have a lot of visitors, but he was sure to welcome those who were in an emergency.

Instead, he found someone rather familiar at his doorstep. Though for the life of him, he couldn’t remember _where_ he had seen this man before. But he was sure he would never forget such a handsome man. Castiel’s eyes focused on his eyes, they were so green, to his tanned face with the thick smattering of freckles, up to his spiky dark blonde hair and bow shaped lips. Castiel unconsciously straightened out his own hair.

“Cas Novak?” The man asked, his voice rough and low, making Castiel’s toes curl.

“Castiel.” He corrected.

“Castiel then,” The man nodded, giving Castiel a smile that floored the witch. “I’ve been assigned to take care of this side of the forest; your cabin is the only closest safe house with liveable arrangements,”

Castiel just looked at him, confused. “What? I wasn’t told anything about this,”

The gorgeous green eyed man reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and swiped through it.

“You should have received an email,” He turned his phone to show that Castiel had indeed been CC’d into an email with this man…this Mr. D. Winchester, and it did entail all the information that this man was saying – alongside much more.

Looking at it, it had a letterhead from the hunters of the forest, and the council, so it was legit. Castiel hadn’t really had the time to check his mail, or his emails, to be honest. He had been so busy preparing for Sabbath that everything else took the back burner.

“Can I come in?” The man, D. Winchester, asked. And Castiel nodded, stepping back and letting the man into the house.

Castiel made a quick dash for the dining table, where his phone sat, and unlocked it, going through his emails and seeing that yes, indeed, this Winchester man was right. Both the council, magic and non-magic and the hunters of the forest he called his home had sent him an email many days ago in regards to a hunter coming to stay with him in his _safe house –_ honestly, calling his cabin in the woods a safe house was the only way the council allowed him to stay here. This was the epicentre of magic in this region, so he had tried his hardest to get here. And if he had to give refuge to a hiker every now and again, he’d welcome it. He always had his magic, and his large knife set, to help him defend himself.

“Is this my room?” the man asked, heading towards the closed door of the second bedroom.

“Yes, the guest bedroom,” Castiel said, head still in the email. But his eyes darted up when he remembered just _what_ was in the second bedroom. He vaulted before the gorgeous man, his eyes wide.

But the man had already opened the door before Castiel could come with a reason to keep him out. _Crap!_ How was he supposed to explain everything inside! He hadn’t had a chance to clean up his altar!

He pushed the front door closed and crossed the room to stand in front of the bedroom door. The blonde man just looked around the room, his eyes darting over the circle and the altar, but he didn’t do anything else but walk over to the bed, placing his dufflebag on the mattress.

“Alright, this’ll do nicely.” He said, taking a look at the rest of the room. He spotted Castiel at the door and gave the witch a once over. “Very nicely.”

Castiel's cheeks burst a bright red, but he squinted his eyes. Did this man not notice the pentacles and the witches circle? Was he blind or something?

“I’ll just…” he paused, unsure of what to do, he ducked down and picked up the closest things to him. “…clean up in here,”

“I don’t mind,” The blonde said with a smirk, getting up off the bed and making his way over to Castiel as the witch stood up with an arm full of his things. “Especially if you cast spells naked,”

Castiel stopped in his tracks, he couldn't have heard that right. But his thoughts flew out of the window when he felt the gorgeous blonde man standing right behind him, his voice a whisper in his ear.

“ _Cas_ …”

Where had Castiel heard that before? He felt like this had happened before, like he knew someone who talked to him like this, _teased_ him like this. He slowly turned around, noticing the bright merriment in those gorgeous green eyes.

“What did you say your name was again?”

“I didn’t,” The gorgeous man leaned in a little closer, pressing his body up against Castiel’s back. Castiel gasped, feeling the heat from the tall man seep into him, making him tingle in all the right places. He turned Castiel around slowly; taking the items from his unresistant hands and placing them back in their rightful places on the altar.

He returned to Castiel’s side, reaching out to hold onto his arm, ushering him closer to the altar and waited until Castiel was completely shuddering in his arms before he introduced himself.

“The names Dean Winchester,”

He smirked at Castiel’s intake of breath, and something flared in his eyes. He couldn’t help but reach out and slide his fingers through Castiel’s unkempt morning bed head, running his knuckles down Castiel’s throat and leaning in close, inhaling his scent.

“You look like you just got out of bed, Cas.” He spoke so softly, so familiarly that it floored Castiel. The touch, the very feel of him. This man…this hunter...no…not just a hunter. This was Dean… _his Dean! –_ right in front of him, in the flesh! “I think I should take you back,”

Castiel watched as Dean’s head dipped and his lips ghosted Castiel’s own ever so lightly, waiting for him to follow on through, asking for him. Castiel felt a tornado rip through his room as he leaned in close and pressed their lips together, ever so gently. He felt his entire world tilt upside down as Dean pressed him up against the wall, mouth on his neck, sucking harsh and hot. Castiel’s own hands were tight against his back, demanding him closer, gasping his name. His leg was raised and bent around Dean’s waist, body thrumming with want.

Castiel gasped as Dean’s big, work rough hands slid under his pyjamas and gripped his ass, gripping him solidly and lifting him up so he was able to wrap both his legs around Dean’s waist, pushed up harder against the wall. Castiel groaned Dean’s name, wanting both of their clothes off, and those hands all over him.

He couldn’t think, only feel those wonderfully skilled hands on him and react to everything Dean was doing to him. This was Dean, the man from his dreams. His prayers had been answered!

His hands dug into Dean’s hair, twitching cock rubbing against Dean’s thick thighs like a cat, desperate to feel more. He tugged at Dean’s shirt, working to unbutton the buttons and forcing the shirt off. He wanted to feel Dean’s skin on his.

Dean grinned, helping Cas shrug his own shirt off and then sliding his own hands up Castiel’s shirt, dragging his nails pleasantly along the witch’s body, getting a delightful shiver from the gorgeous man. Soon Castiel’s shirt too was lifted off and thrown in the room.

Castiel wasted no time in pressing himself against Dean’s bare chest, teeth grazing against his skin, tongue snaking out and tasting his flesh. He shuddered as Dean’s hands roamed all over him, tugging and puling at his pyjama pants, curving under his ass and pulling him impossible closer against him.

Castiel growled, feeling their clothed cocks meeting, he gripped Dean’s body tight with his legs, mouth bruising his in hot and heady kisses, tongue and teeth clashing as he did so. He wanted more, he wanted now!

Dean’s arms wrapped around him, holding him up and off the wall – fuck, was he strong! – Castiel felt so safe and secure in his arms, grinding down on his cock, feeling the thick and hot heat scrape pleasantly against his own.

“Bedroom,” he gasped for air, lips almost bloody with their heated kiss.

Dean nodded, carrying Cas through the door and over to the other bedroom. Castiel moaned at the tight feeling in his stomach as they were jostled together, just a little more friction and Castiel was sure he was going to come there and then. He burrowed his face in the curve of Dean’s neck, taking in his scent and sucking at his skin. He felt Dean shudder under him, so he continued licking and sucking his neck, shoulders, digging his teeth into the flesh.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean gasped, faltering as he reached the main bedroom. He growled low, almost feral as he set Castiel down on the bed.

Castiel grinned like a cat getting the cream, falling back onto the bed and shrugging off his pyjamas, showing Dean he was ready. He pinned the hunter with a heated stare.

Dean couldn’t do anything but drink in the beautiful sight of the witch before him. Castiel was his very dream, his everything. Lost in his thoughts, his fantasy of finally having his man, he could only watch as Castiel got up from the bed, crawling seductively over to the edge of the bed until he was kneeling down in front of Dean. He reached for the hem of Dean’s jeans, slipping his fingers under the hem and grinning when Dean gasped at the touch.

Castiel felt so powerful like this, gazing up through his eyelashes as Dean was helplessly watching him, so entranced and under Castiel's unwoven spell. He really felt the magic dance around them, sparkling and making this moment all the more special. Castiel got to work unbuttoning Dean’s jeans and tugging them down. But they snagged against his thick bow legged thighs. Castiel growled in frustration, wanting Dean naked.

“Patience, sunshine,” Dean chuckled, helping Castiel in his venture to get them both satisfied. Once they were both naked, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and motioned him over the bed. Scaling the bed himself, he grinned as Dean crawled over him, fingers slipping up his calves and skimming the inside of his thighs. Slipping in between his thighs and caging Castiel in with his arms.

Oh god, he was so hard, and seeing Dean’s cock thick with want only made him want to move faster. But Dean was intent on going slow, taking his time to touch and taste and suck every piece of flesh he passed.

Castiel watched him, watched as his eyes darkened when they dropped to his lap, he was exhilarating. And he moved languorously when he slowly, ever so slowly sunk down between Castiel’s thighs. Castiel’s head fell back, a groan escaping his lips when Dean’s breath heated his twitching cock. He almost screamed when he felt the first touch of Dean’s tongue at the tip of his cock. It had been so long since he had done something like this; even touching himself wasn’t good enough. His fantasies had always, _always,_ involved Dean, in him, on him, under him, around him. Everything was Dean, Dean…

“ _Dean!_ ”

Dean’s hand were holding his thighs, mouth perfectly encased around his cock, hot and delicious and so, so good! He waved his hands a little, slickening his hole magically, impatiently – he wanted Dean in him now! – and screamed when he felt something slick and hot pressing into his hole, penetrating him. Castiel clawed at the bed as Dean’s tongue slid into the pucker of his hole, sucking hotly, teasing him.

“You’re so perfect, my love,” Dean murmured into his flesh, using the endearments he always used in Castiel’s dream.

Castiel moaned as he felt Dean’s slickened fingers penetrating him. Dean grinned, reaching up to suckle at Castiel’s cock head, smirking when the witch started writhing against the sheets, breath coming out ragged with his gasps, body jolting with power and bucking with the heat and sensations wracking his body.

“Oh my…god!” Castiel’s head thrashed from side to side as Dean brought him to his climax. His mind went blank as he drifted in that orgasmic haze, feeling perfect as magic encased them both, keeping them high in this mirage of perfect bliss.

When he roused, he found Dean towering over him, smirking. “You have a nice trip?”

"Um-hmm," Castiel grinned, unable to speak after that impressive orgasm. His gaze drifted down to get another longer look at his lover, locking his gaze with the thick hot cock between Dean’s legs.

He gasped, wondering just _how_ that massive cock was going to fit inside him. But he was ready. _Boy_ was he ready. He stretched his legs apart, begging Dean silently for more. Dean leaned over, hands hot against his skin, riling him up and heating his core once again.

He felt the magic snapping like fireworks all around them, blessing their union. And he smiled, the magic calmed him. This was meant to be, this was right. Dare he say it, this was destiny. Dean leaned over, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s stomach, trailing his lips and tongue up his heaving chest.

He pressed a kiss against Castiel’s pliant lips, kissing him and kissing him, and kissing him more. Castiel felt the delicious weight of him and welcomed it. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, sucking at his lower lip when he pulled back. He looked into Dean’s eyes, moving under him until he felt the head of Dean’s cock press against his hole.

“Please,” he breathed, closing his eyes and savouring the feeling.

Dean growled above him, caging him into his safe arms, slowly sliding in inch by glorious inch into Castiel’s slickened hole. The witches eyes widened, mouth making a wide ‘o’ when Dean was finally seated all the way into him. He would have screamed in his bliss has Dean not covered his lips with his own urgently, kissing the very breath out of him.

Hands gripping Castiel’s hips, Dean slid to the side, dragging Castiel along with him until the witch was sitting straddled over Dean’s thick thighs. His thick cock thrusting itself even deeper into Castiel’s hole.

Castiel gasped, penetrated so thoroughly, laughing a little wild at the feeling. _This_ was magic, _this_ was perfection. This was everything he wanted. To be desired, to not be lonely. He didn’t know before, but now he was sure. He didn’t want just anyone.

He wanted Dean. His heart had yearned for Dean ever since he was young.

And now, as he looked down to see his gorgeous lover, with his eyes darkened with blazing lust, mouth parted in a wide o shape as he looked up as Castiel. This was everything he had ever dreamed of.

“Ride me,” Dean rasped his voice barely a whisper.

And Castiel did, feral as he pushed up on his arms, thrusting his hips, their gazes not dropping, and dropping back down onto that delicious thickness. He groaned, the slippery slide, the feeling of being so full, so perfect.

So good!

The found a rhythm, him riding gracelessly, and Dean thrusting up liquid slow, their pace quickened, as did the magic around them. Castiel let it wash over him, their union being blessed, the gods and goddesses granting him his wish, with a beautiful haze of white fireworks he came.

“ _Yeeees!_ ”

He shuddered, feeling time freeze all around him as he came for a second time, striping their stomachs with his heated release. He felt the hot heat of Dean's release paint his insides, seeing the sexy and beautiful look on his lovers face as he came. His back arched and he keened as Dean continued to thrust up through his orgasm, making Castiel groan with the perfect sensitivity.

Castiel slumped forward, blissful exhaustion marring him, forehead resting on Dean’s chest, listening to him breathing. Dean pulled Castiel up into his embrace, their body’s slick with sweat and the sparks of magic as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.

Dean chuckled, reaching down to touch Castiel’s lips.

“I love you like this,” he murmured, reaching down to press a soft kiss on Castiel’s kiss bruised lips. “You're so gorgeous, all mine,”

Castiel averted his gaze, his cheeks bursting a bright red with his embarrassment. No one had called him gorgeous before. “I love you like this too,”

Dean grinned, pulling Castiel up until they were face to face. Castiel shivered and Dean pulled the blankets up from the bottom of the bed to cover them both. He reached for Dean, running a hand down his cheek.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Castiel murmured, letting his thoughts fall into reality. This really was Dean, the one from his dreams. The one he had _thought_ he had imagined.

It was fate that brought them together, and it was beautiful. His brother was able to see premonitions; it wouldn’t have been all short lived if he had the same ability too.

Dean took his hand, pulling it to his lips and pressing a kiss to his palms. “I always knew I’d find you, all those wonderful dreams we shared made me want to get to you sooner, but I knew we'd meet at the perfect time. After all, premonitions run deep in my family too,”

Castiel’s eyes widened, he sat up, leaning up to look into Dean’s mesmerising eyes. He felt incredulous and hopeless. This was just all too perfect. “You’re a witch too?”

“I’m a hunter witch,” he stated, returning back, Dean had said he was a hunter. He hadn't lied at all. “We’re a little different than your kind of witch, instead of casting spells in altars, we cast them out in the wild,”

Castiel nodded, he had heard about other types of witches from his brothers. Gabriel was currently _with_ a hunter witch, so he knew what that entailed – somewhat – they spent their time hunting things that went bump in the night, demons and devils, using spells and enchantments more so than altars like Castiel did. But they too used a witches circle.

“That’s amazing.” He murmured.

Dean grinned. “I’ll show you my family, my clan; you can meet all kinds of witches,”

Castiel’s eyes stung with tears. He had been alone for so long, and now… _now,_ he was getting everything he had ever hoped to dream of. Dean reached a thumb to wipe away Castiel’s tears, pressing a kiss to the apples of his cheeks, understanding why he was crying. He had been cooped up here in this cabin for so long, like a prisoner. All alone.

Not anymore.

He drew his lover to him, embracing him tightly. “You’re not alone anymore,” he murmured into Castiel’s hair. “I promise, you’ll never be alone again,”

Exhausted and satisfied, Castiel tilted his head up, giving Dean one last, long, lingering kiss before falling asleep in his arms. He felt Dean’s grip tighten and smiled, knowing his lover, his dream, _his Dean_ was going to be there tomorrow.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
